Commercial marketers have discovered that bags can serve as a billboard to broadcast or distribute information. One prevalent bag type in widespread use is made of paper with stiff rope-like handles. These bags are favored because they are sturdy and easy to carry. Further, these bags can serve as an effective marketing tool when the name of the retailer and other promotional information are printed on the bag.
However, these bags have a number of drawbacks. First, some promotional materials may be seasonal or become obsolete. Thus, bags with stale information printed on them must be discarded and new ones created with more recent advertisements. Even with recent recycling efforts, this is an inefficient and expensive use of resources.
Second, it is difficult to securely close the top of the bag. Consequently, objects within the bag can be easily stolen or fall out, especially if the bag is placed on the ground. Additionally, the contents of an open bag are easily seen by passersby, providing little, if any, privacy or security.
An objective of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved bag closure on which advertising can be printed for use with bags. The bag closure eliminates the need for printing the advertising directly on the bag. The improvement allows the bag closure to securely close the bag to keep the contents protected therein.